Ultraviolet Light
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "Derailed Detour". Kara died giving birth to her son Icarus. Alex has been taking care of Icarus. The holidays especially Icarus' birthday are coming up really soon. Icarus is on a quest to know more about the mother that he never knew even if it means reopening old wounds. During his journey, he discovers he has a guardian angel who is Kara.
1. A Small and Big Bump in The Road

Kara's p.o.v

"The test is blue!" shocked, I exclaim from within the bathroom. "What does that mean?" panicky,

Marcellus asks running into the bathroom. I am pregnant, these words turn our world upside down.

We never expected for a pregnancy to happen so soon because we have just reconciled. I am not

ready to stop being Super Girl. Marcel holds me close and long as I cry over my lost future. My

house protects us against the cruel outside world.

* * *

Marcellus' p.o.v

"You are Cat Grant's assistant. Will you be able to handle your duties today?" I ask my coworker

and girlfriend in the elevator. She has been dealing with severe morning sickness. We haven't told

anyone about the baby. "I am fine" Kara smiles hoping I will get off her case. My eyes keep on

wandering to her small baby bump.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

"You have gained weight!" Ms. Grant points out. "Really? I haven't noticed" I deny trying to hide my

growing belly. Thankfully, Marcel distracts Ms. Grant. Intelligent, she is not easily fooled. "You and

Marcel are expecting a baby" she concludes. We decide to come clean at last. She has the audacity

to embass us in front of our coworkers. I beg Winn and James to not tell Alex or Hank about the

baby. They swear to keep silent.

Marcel' p.o.v

"They are going to make me have an abortion" Kara stresses during the car ride to the DEO

after work. She is in such disarray that she starts shaking and feeling lightheaded when she stands

before Alex and Hank. She experiences light bleeding that is followed by a fainting spell.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

"Kara..Kara..Kara" a male and female voice calls out to me. Their voices wash over me like tidal

waves. I wake up and my parents hug and kiss me. We are back on our home planet. My bedroom

still looks the same except for there are kids toys on the floor. "Mom and dad, what happened to

me? Why are there kids toys in my bedroom?" I ask them. They are quiet until Clark,

Marcel, and a biracial boy with Down syndrome enter the room. "Icarus, put your toys away

before your mother has another fit" Marcel instructs the child. Obediently, the child puts his

toys into a treasure chest. Clark helps him out some. Tears come to my eyes when I realize

Icarus is my son. I am currently pregnant with him. "You will have a son named Icarus Marley

Danvers Heartwood. He will have down syndrome" mother prophecies rubbing my stomach.

"It's kinda of like that old Greek mythology story. I recall the protagonist's name was Icarus" I

reminiscence. "Someday you will understand how special your son truly is" father promises

rocking me back to sleep. My unborn son's beating heart revives me.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v

"You are going to be a mom" I announce showing the baby's sonogram to Kara at the infirmity. "I

already knew I was pregnant" Kara confesses. I am at a loss for words. I am livid because she didn't

tell me about her pregnancy beforehand. She assumed I would've pressured her to have an

abortion. The opposite happens as a matter of fact. Marcel and I support her decision to keep the

baby. Hank disagrees with us on numerous levels. He has three major concerns. First, Kara can't

save the world anymore as Super Girl. Second, she will not be able to survive through the pregnancy

or childbirth. Third, the baby will be born with serious deformities such as Down Syndrome.

Kara is considerate of Hanks' feelings, but she still keeps a hopeful outlook.

* * *

Marcel's p.o.v

Under strict supervision, Kara stays in the infirmity overnight. The DEO and

I save the world on her behalf. While flying around National City, I spot a

a wounded pregnant Husky dog. She is on the brink of death. After much

begging, Hank and Alex allow me to keep her. They view the dog as an

opportunity for me to practice being a father. Besides being a super hero,

I am a healer. I nurture the dog whom I call Fluffy back into perfect

good shape. I offer Fluffy to Kara as a gift. They are both expectant

mothers so they bond instantly.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

In active labor, Fluffy paces around my condo that I share with Marcel. Fluffy's pain lets me know

what to expect when Icarus comes. Although gender doesn't matter, Marcel looks forward to having

a son that has Down Syndrome. Spontaneous, my pregnancy has progressed so fast that I am

almost close to the finish line. Occasionally, Icarus will do somersaults inside me. His energetic

spirit delights us. Restless, Marcel and I work together to nurture Fluffy's six puppies in the

meantime. We keep Fluffy's daughter named Faith for ourselves. We give away all of the rest.


	2. Icarus

Kara's p.o.v

Painful contractions jolt me awake in bed. Icarus is more restless than ever before. Marcel is kind enough to join me for a nice hot bath where my water breaks. He massages

my shoulders and time the contractions. He helps me to prepare for the hospital afterwards. We drive to the hospital and so I thought. I don't know where we are going

because I am wearing a blindfold. Surprisingly, Alex and Hank built me a birthing room at the DEO. Alex serves as my midwife. She keeps Marcel updated from time to time.

My cervix stays stuck at three centimeters. I spend the next two days here awaiting Icarus' arrival.

* * *

**Day 2: Labor**

Still in labor, I travel between bed and the bathroom where I vomit. Alex doesn't mind taking a bath with me or massaging my shoulders. Frightened by my screams, Marcel

checks up on me constantly. My cervix dilates to seven centimeters, but remains stuck there.

* * *

**Day 3: Labor and Delivery**

My cervix has finally dilated to ten centimeters today. Icarus longs to embrace the outside world.

The long and difficult labor has worn me out. I fear I won't be strong enough to endure childbirth.

"Bear down, Kara, push harder" Alex instructs me. "I can't do this" I sob into Marcel's arms. He

provides extra body support for me. He holds me tight while I bring forth our son. My

screams put the fear of God inside him. An eternity passes before Icarus starts crowning.

Desperately and carefully, Alex forces him out of my body. "There are bumps on Icarus' back"

Alex points out to me. "He was born with wings" Marcel reveals to us.

* * *

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Icarus' birth and Kara's death**

Alex's p.o.v

She stretched and pushed herself to the point of exhaustion. She risked everything including her own life for her son. She didn't have a strong grip

on him.


	3. Random Echoes of What Could've Been

Time Period: A Flashback-A Time Before the birth

Scenario: Kara deals with a pregnancy crisis

Place: The Deo-the infirmity

Marcellus (somber, he carries an unconscious and wounded Supergirl aka Kara into the infirmity): Kara was attacked

Alex and Hank (rushing to Kara's aid): What happened?

Marcellus (fighting back tears): The suspect stabbed her in the stomach

Alex (performing an ultrasound test): I must check on the fetus

Hank: The fetus is probably dead

Marcellus (shouting): Hank, how can you be so cruel?

Kara (disoriented, she begins waking up): How is the fetus?

Alex (trying to detect the fetal heartbeat): I am having trouble with detecting the heartbeat

Kara (emotional): Try again please

Alex (finally hearing the fetus heartbeat): The fetus is alive. It's a miracle.

(The Flashback ends)

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The DEO-A Birthing Room

Special Event: Icarus' birth

Alex (timing Kara's contractions): You are having contractions. Remember to breathe.

Kara (talking through the painful contractions): Whenever will my suffering end?

Alex (checking Kara's cervix): You are dilated ten centimeters at last. You can push now.

Kara (exhausted from undergoing three days of long and hard labor): I am not strong enough. I am going to die.

Alex (runs out into the hallway to get Marcellus): Kara is fully dilated! She needs you asap!

Marcellus (rushes to Kara's bedside): Here I am, honey

Kara (clutches her stomach): Our son is coming

Marcellus (touching Kara's stomach): It won't be long now

Kara (grunting, screaming, and crying as she pushes): GRR...GRR...AHA..AHA..AHA

Marcellus (providing Kara with extra body support): You got this, honey

Kara (quickly becoming exhausted, she rests her head on Marcellus' chest): This baby will be the death of me

Alex (adding pressure to Kara's stomach): You are not going to die. This baby will come out eventually.

Kara (trying to push the baby out again): AHA..AHA...AHA

Alex and Marcellus (shouting): Bear down, Kara, push harder

Kara (rubbing her stomach): The baby is coming, perhaps crowning. I can feel it moving down the birth canal.

Alex (witnessing the baby crown): Here comes my nephew

Kara: If anything bad happens, please save the baby

Alex (instructing Kara): Push, Kara, bear down

Kara (crying and screaming as she begins to push): AHA..AHA...AHA..AHA

Marcellus (a little concerned): Is the baby crowning yet?

Alex: No

Kara (still crying and screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Marcellus (gives Kara extra body support): I got you, sweetie

Kara (pushes with extra force and determination): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Alex: I see the baby's head

Kara (begging Alex): GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

Alex (carefully, she pulls the baby out of Kara): Icarus is here. There are bumps on his back.

Marcellus: He was born with wings

Kara (reaching out to touch Icarus): Let me hold Icarus

Alex (places Icarus in Kara's arms): He is all yours

Kara (cuddling Icarus very tightly): I love you, my son

* * *

Alex's p.o.v

Bored, Icarus spins around in a chair. It is my job to watch over him while his parents save the world. "I want my dad and mom. I miss them" my seven year old nephew

complains. "You will see them soon" I assure him. "I have wings. Do you want to see me fly?" excited, he asks showing off his wings. "Not now" I sigh trying to hold back

my frustration. The DEO is no place for foolish child's play. "She's like the wind. She has no time" Hank whispers to me. "I wish she could take care of her child for once"

I vent.

Kara's p.o.v

Exhausted, I head straight for the couch in the den. Marcel gets lost in the news. We almost forgot

about our son. Icarus rests his head on my shoulder. "I am sorry for making you wait" I apologize

stroking his hair. "It's ok" he smiles as attempt to hide his true feelings. "You will have another

flying lesson tomorrow" Marcel promises Icarus. Icarus goes to bed with his head stuck in

the clouds.

* * *

Marcel's p.o.v

She is stuck in the maze of my strange and beautiful mind. "Marcel!" panicky, she yells running

around the labyrinth that I built. "Here I am" I smirk tapping Kara's shoulder. Relieved, Kara throws

her arms around me. Kara kisses me as if we will never see each other again. The wind whispers

of days future past. Once again, I am reunited with my former self whose name is Daedalus.

Time Period: A Dream

Barry Allen's p.o.v

I catch my friend and Kara's beau, Marcellus aka Daedalus at the beach. I recall his son drowned

in these same waters a long time ago. Daedalus calls on me whenever he is feeling depressed. He

wants me to provide comfort for him, especially during these times when Icarus weighs heavy on

his mind. Our meeting feels real and yet it's only just a dream.

* * *

Time Period: Reality

Barry's p.o.v

Sensing Daedalus may need a friend, my time portal merges with his world. He has trapped me in

a neverending maze. My arrival takes Kara and Daedalus by surprise. "You are not suppose to

come if there is really trouble" Kara teases me. "I sensed my friend needed me" I confess. "I

never knew you were friends with Marcellus aka Daedalus" she points out. "After Icarus drowned,

I flew to Italy. I discovered a time portal in Italy. The time portal took me to Barry's town

where I resided as Marcellus Heartwood. Barry and I became fast good friends. From there,

I traveled to your planet" Daedalus recounts. "I don't understand why you didn't go back to Crete

and search for Icarus. He could've survived the drowning. What happened to his mother?" Kara

wonders. "I assumed Icarus was dead. He showed no signs of life. He never knew his

mother" emotional, Daedalus explains. Deafening silence accompanies us to the DEO where

I meet Icarus' namesake for the first time. I grow quite fond of the lad, Icarus Danvers Heartwood.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v

"Daedalus and Icarus lived in Greece. Daedalus was well known for his architectural inventions in

which was a great testimony to his intellect. He created a labyrinth for Crete's King Minoas. The

labyrinth was meant to be a prison for an extremely violent monster called The Minotaur. The

Minotaur was a half man and bull. The labyrinth protected Crete against the Minotaur" Kara reads

to Icarus and me. "Please read on" intrigued, we urge Kara. "A young warrior destroyed the Minotaur

eventually. Daedalus aided this young warrior in secret. The young warrior fled from Crete with the

king's daughter. Daedalus was caught and imprisoned with Icarus in a high tower of the palace"

Kara continues reading. "Please don't read the next part" Marcel aka Daedalus begs Kara. Kara

rejects his request. "Daedalus created two pair of wax wings for Icarus and himself. He warned

Icarus not to fly too low near the ocean or too high near the sun. Rebellious, Icarus disobeyed

his father. His wings were torn apart. He drowned in the ocean. With a broken heart, Daedalus

flew on to freedom, Italy" Kara discloses.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

"You are lucky because you were born with wings" Elijah teases Icarus over dinner. "I can't fly unless

I have my parents' permission first" Icarus responds. "Now that I am alive, you can create a pair

of wax wings for me. I want to fight the bad guys " Elijah pressures Marcellus. "You are better off

helping Alex and Hank. You can watch over Icarus in my absence" Marcellus argues.I can't believe I

have the real Icarus here in my presence. He found us all thanks to Barry's time

portal. It's dejavu for Marcellus aka Daedalus all over again. He still feels guilty for abandoning

Elijah. Elijah has forgiven him though. He had wanted his father to move forward. Elijah looks at me

with sad puppy dog eyes. He expects for me to change Marcellus'mind. I decide to support my

husband. Fluffy's full grown daughter, Faith nudges Elijah from underneath the table. Her presence

makes him happy. Gently, he rubs her soft fur.

* * *

Marcellus' p.o.v

"Dad, I thought we found my mom. Why did you take me away from her?" Elijah complains in the

time portal. Barry created this time portal for us. Our final destination is our homeland Crete. "Your

mother's name was Carolyn. She had porcelain skin. She had chocolate brown hair. Her eyes

resembled the ocean. She is not Kara Danvers. I chose you over Kara and Icarus because you

wanted a better relationship with me" I reveal. Sensing Elijah may need a mother, I send us to

a time period where Carolyn is alive. Kara's doppelganger embraces us with open arms.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v

Speechless, I absorb Marcellus' afterglow. The wind and grass whisper his name. "Mommy, why did

daddy have to leave us?" Icarus sobs. "Better opportunities awaited him" I explain to my child.

"Marcellus wanted to spend more time with Elijah" Barry clarifies. "I hate you for creating the

time portal" I yell pushing him to the ground.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Kara's Condo

Special Event: Icarus' birthday party

Action: Solemn, Kara meditates on outside on the balcony. The setting sun reminds Kara of her failed romantic relationship.

Icarus (concerned, he joins Kara on the balcony): Mommy, what is the matter?

Kara (pulls Icarus close to her): I wish your father was here to celebrate your birthday

Icarus (notices a white dove flying overhead): Mommy, daddy has sent us a dove. Maybe the dove is his messenger.

Kara (reads and keeps the paper message provided by the dove): Happy birthday Icarus love your father

Icarus (ecstatic): Daddy didn't forget about my birthday after all

Kara (escorts Icarus back into the house): Its time for you to cut your cake

* * *

Place: A Church

Special Event: Kara and Mon-el's wedding

Scene1: The bride's chambers

Scenario: Kara reunites with Marcellus

Kara (wearing a wedding dress, she admires her reflection): I am beautiful

Alex: You are indeed a beautiful bride

Marcellus (walking into the room): Kara was destined to be my wife

Kara and Alex (startled): Marcellus?!

Marcellus: Barry told me about Kara's wedding

Kara (yelling): You have lost your chance with me. How dare you show up after all this time!

Marcellus (yelling): How dare you remarry in my absence!

Kara: Your focus was elsewhere

Marcellus: What makes Mon-el special?

Kara: He is devoted to Icarus and me

Marcellus: I was devoted and provided for us

Kara (livid): That was then. This is now I want a divorce.

Marcellus (gives Kara his wedding ring): Your wish has been granted

Kara ( crying, she hugs Marcellus): I forgive you

Marcellus (permanently detaching himself from Kara, he leaves the room): Its over. Goodbye.

Hank (walking into the room): I heard yelling. Is everything ok?

Alex (choked up): Yes

Kara (emotional): We were saying goodbye to the past

Hank (holding Kara's hand): Kara, it's time for me to walk you down the aisle

Kara (smiling): ok

(The wedding ceremony goes on without an issue. Surprisingly, Kara becomes pregnant on her honeymoon. Kara, Mon-El, and Icarus readjust to their growing little family really fast.)

* * *

Place: The DEO

Special Event: After Kara and Mon-el's daughter, Luna has been born

Scene: A Recovery Room

Kara (Disorientated, she wakes up): What happened?

Alex: You and the baby were in distress. An emergency cesarean section was performed.

Kara (panicky): Where is my baby? Is she still alive?

Mon-el (places a baby girl in Kara's arms): Here she is

Kara: What shall our daughter's name be?

Mon-el: Luna Aurora

Kara: I love that name

Hank (leading Icarus into the room): Icarus wants to meet his sister

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A training room at the DEO

Scenario: Supernova aka 18 year old Icarus has a breakdown

Icarus (crying and screaming, he punches through walls): AHA..AHA..AHA.

Mon-El (restraining Icarus): Settle down, buddy

Icarus (resisting Mon-el): I want to die

Mon-El (taken aback): You have so much to live for. Why do you want to die so badly?

Icarus: I am the Black sheep of the family. Everything is my fault.

Mon-el: I know the world has been unkind to you. I refuse to let you kill yourself.

(Ignoring and avoiding Mon-el, Icarus keeps on creating chaos. Out of fear for his personal safety, Mon-El calls in reinforcements, Alex and Hank. Alex and Hank try to save Icarus from himself. Distraught, Luna and Kara watch on from afar as Icarus is "put down". )

* * *

Icarus' p.o.v

Tired, I allow myself to get carried away by waves. I absorb the warmth of the sun. Mom interrupts

my peaceful deep sleep. She assumes I wanted to kill myself.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-A Dream and Possible Reality

Place: Kara's home planet and childhood home

Kara's p.o.v

I catch my teenage son observing the stars outside on the balcony. "What is it about the stars that

intrigue you?" I ask Icarus. "Our fate is sealed in the stars. Do we become stars after we die?" my

son wonders. "You only live once. You should enjoy your youth and worry about old age or death" I

advise him. "Excuse me" Icarus pardons himself. He flies away carrying a piece of me with him.

He promises to be back home for dinner.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Icarus' final disappearing act- Kara's archenemy Reign has brutally attacked Icarus

Kara's p.o.v.

Divine, he was a boy who fell from the sky and loved me. One deeply troubled rogue plagued

his existence. As of this present moment, he is coughing up blood and shaking violently in my

arms. His hand rests gently on my cheek. He is the weak one, but I am feeling disoriented.

Place: Midvale-Alex and Kara's childhood home

Icarus' p.o.v

Weakly, I knock on my grandma's front door. Grandma opens the door and I collapse into her arms.

When I awake, I find myself in my mother's old bedroom. Reign is sitting at my bedside. She has

my grandma somewhere tied up in the house.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-A Day of Kara's home planet destruction

Place: A Laboratory

Reign's p.o.v

"You must find him" my master and creator instructs me. "Who is him?" I ask Kara's dad. "His name

is Icarus. Icarus is my grandson. He is crucial to your survival" his voice trails off. I leave him behind

in the fire.

* * *

Place: Kara's apartment

Alex's p.o.v

She said via text to come over. I unlock the door and darkness instead of my sister greets me.

Maybe she has changed her mind. Maybe she decided to hunt down Icarus.


	4. A Deep Love With High Cost and Price

Time Period: The Present Reality

Alex's p.o.v

She was as pretty and delicate as a rose. Dancing and playing with destiny and fate, it all cost her in the end. Who knew I would

lose her at such a young age? I carried the torch in her absence. I have found peace and solace in the life that she left behind.

* * *

Icarus' p.o.v.

As weightless as a dove was her love. Her songs and wings kept me afloat.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v.

If only she was here then there wouldn't be a hole in the world. I would've been more whole instead of broken. If only she was here then

I would've been less lonely.

* * *

Icarus' p.o.v

When she risked and sacrificed everything, I felt truly loved and safe. My heart bled uncontrollably for her though. I feared it she wouldn't make it back

home. Day after day, it was same old song and dance.

* * *

Kara's p.o.v (as Icarus' guardian angel)

As weightless as a dove, you were born with wings and love in your heart. I wish I could've been there from the very start instead of somewhere in the

middle or toward the end.

* * *

Icarus' p.o.v

You were the most innocent, weakest, and nicest.

You were this way so that I would be good too.

I have never seen your face, but you are with

me in spirit. You are plenty full of grace, mercy,

and love. Maybe I am your shadow. Maybe

I am your last living legacy.


	5. When He Tried To Kill Himself

Kara's p.o.v (as Icarus' guiding light)

Careless and foolish, he played with gasoline. Now he walks on a very thin line between life and death. I am the wind and fire beneath his wings. I hold him

up like a cross.

* * *

Alex's p.o.v

When he set himself on fire, it was a tragedy more than comedy. My mind and body became numb at the

gruesome sight. God had a strong tight grip on him.

* * *

Place: A Flashback an abandoned warehouse

Situation: Icarus has set himself on fire by accident

Kara's p.o.v

"I am on fire. Someone help me please" Icarus cries. Alex and Hank use water hoses to distinguish

the flames. I interlock arms with him. He feels safe in my warm embrace. I throw him into a nearby

river.

* * *

Place: The DEO

Icarus' p.o.v

"I must see him. Where is he?" a pretty dark-haired woman yells among the busy bees. "Here he is.

His name is Icarus" Alex states showing me off. The woman shakes my hand. "Hello, Icarus. My

name is Lena Luther. Your mom was my friend" the woman introduces herself.

Alex's p.o.v

"Icarus, you can go on and finish working" I dismiss my nephew. Jolly, he returns to his work

station. '"He has her eyes, heart, and strength" Lena points out.


	6. Her Ghost & His Unhealed Open Old Wounds

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Kara's death

Place: A Birthing Center in The DEO

Hank's p.o.v

She pulled me down to her level. Even in her dying state, she held onto me for as long as she could.

"I love you. You have been like a father to me" she confessed breaking my heart. "Please don't die" I

pleaded with her. She shifted her focus from me to her crying newborn son. "Please let me see and

hold my son" she requested to Alex. A somber Alex placed the crying babe in her arms. She closed

her eyes, perhaps to take a nap. Alex and I prepared to leave the room. We wanted her to have

alone time with her son. Alex's conscience said to check for a pulse. Kara had lost so much blood

and energy that her body just simply shut down. Kara's ascension and my descent into madness

happened in slow motion like a movie.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Kara's wake and funeral at a church

Hank's p.o.v

Both Kara's wake and funeral were jam packed. Numerous tales of Kara's many acts of kindness

warmed my heart. One particular female guest captured my attention at the reception. A black

cape shielded her dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I was taken aback for she resembled

kara. I wondered if she was Kara's ghost or spirit. "My name is Melissa Taylor. Kara was my

friend. I am sorry for your loss" the pretty young lady begins and ends our meeting. Melissa

leaves me at a loss for words.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The DEO-Hank's private study room

Hank's p.o.v

Iracus flies into my private study room. His eyes, Kara's eyes, gives me goosebumps. "My eighteenth

birthday is coming up. You said you would train me when I turned eighteen" he reminds me. "I

will not be able to train you. I have a prior commitment" I lie.


	7. A Case For Melissa Taylor

Icarus' p.o.v

Feeling bored or let down by Hank, I visit a local favorite hangout place for aliens and other celestial

beings. I keep myself busy with playing chess. A young woman, wearing a black cape, challenges

me to a match. Melissa Taylor is her name. I call her Mel for short.


	8. The Time To Reclaim What I Lost Is Now

Melissa's p.o.v (aka Kara Danvers and Supergirl)

He lives in a colorful prism and I don't want to destroy his optimism. He is unaware of the history

that we share. He is unaware of how much I care about him. The time to reclaim what I lost is now

or maybe not.


	9. Even Now You Are My Saving Grace

Place: The Fortress of Solitude

Kara's p.o.v

"Hello Cousin" Clark addresses me. "Even now you are my saving grace" I compliment him. "How

long is your charade is going to last? he wonders. "I am not playing anyone" I lie. "You are alive but

you will not reveal yourself" Clark exposes me. "I am a celestrial being. I am a ghost. I am a

hologram of my former self" I explain.


	10. A Beating and Bleeding Heart of My Soul

Kara's p.o.v

Born with wings

An ageless beauty

My saving grace

Born with wings

A beating and bleeding heart of my soul

Living outside my body

Lingering around than most

A ghost in my shadow


	11. My Brief Moment In The Spotlight

Kara's p.o.v continued

I can sense that Icarus is in trouble. I trade in my fortress of solitude for the mortal world. My heart

bleeds for Icarus who is underattack. Thieves are trying to cut off his wings. I am like nobody

messes around with my baby.


	12. A Tale of My Angel & The Christmas Shoes

Icarus' p.o.v

I give my guardian angel aka Melissa a real tight bear hug. "Mel, I thank you for saving my life" I

thank her. "You are welcome, sweetie" Melissa smiles. She accompanies me to a nearby gift

shop. A pair of beautiful shoes capture my attention. "Christmas is coming up soon. I haven't

brought anything for my Aunt Alex yet. My mother died in childbirth five days before Christmas.

Alex has been raising me. She loves to dance sometimes. Should I buy these shoes for her?"

I share with Melissa.


	13. You Are My Mother and I am Your Son

Icarus' p.o.v

"If your aunt loves to dance then you should buy the shoes for her" Melissa suggests. "I will buy the

shoes for Alex then" I agree. I stood behind an elderly woman in line. She sensed my excitement

and urgency to go home. She allowed me to check out my purchases first. "You surely do have a

way with people. Maybe you got it from me or Alex" Melissa teases me outside. "You are my

mother and I am your son" I joke around with her.


	14. Even Now I Will Remember You

I will remember you, will you remember me? -Sarah McLachlan, I will remember you

Place: Alex's apartment

Alex's p.o.v

Today is December nineteenth. December nineteeth holds special meaning for me. I have set aside

tonight to reflect and remember Kara. She actually died on December 20, but everything started to

go downhill for us on December 19. I have created a candlelight visual in honor of Kara.


	15. I Stand Outside This Woman's Work

I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world -Maxwell, This Woman's Work

Icarus' p.o.v

Unexpectedly, our eyes meet and our worlds collide. "You have given me goosebumps" Aunt Alex

teases me. "I am my mother's legacey" I remind her. "You have brought home a friend. She looks

very familiar" Aunt Alex observes. "My name is Melissa Taylor. You can call me Mel for short"

Melissa introduces herself as she shakes Alex's hand. Alex grabs ahold of Melissa very tightly.

"OH Kara" Alex's voice trails off.


	16. Grabbing and Praying For Time

Well maybe we should all be praying for time- George Michael, Praying For Time

Time Period: A Flashback

Time Period: Btw 11:59 (12/19) and 12:00 (12/20)

Place: A Birthing Center at the Deo

Event: Icarus' birth

Alex's p.o.v

"I have to push" Kara alerts me between 11:59 pm and 12:00 am. I check Kara and conclude she

is ten centimeters dilated. I sacrifice my beauty sleep for her long pushing marathon.


	17. Her Greatest Loss and Joy of All Time

Alex's p.o.v

Slipping away or coming into full view

Her greatest loss and joy of all time

An ultraviolet light

My love


	18. Once You Were Gone & Absent From My Life

Icarus' p.o.v

Once you were gone and absent from my life.

It felt like a day for you. It was years, perhaps

decades for me. Once you were gone and

absent from my life. Now that you are

present, here with me in the flesh,

please never disappear again.


	19. These Ocean Blue Eyes Of Hope & Promise

Kara's p.o.v

Such a breathtaking beautiful sight,

an ultraviolet light, these ocean blue

eyes of hope and promise. I can feel

myself slipping away, drowning in

them. How can I resist you and not offer

you paradise or even the world?


	20. You Interrupted My Eternal Beauty Sleep

Time Period: A Flashback-a time between 12/19 (11:59) and 12/20 (12:00)

Kara's p.o.v

"The baby is coming. I have to push" I alert my sleeping sister. "You interrupted my eternal beauty

sleep" Alex jokes around with me. "Oh Alex" I moan grabbing ahold of her. "I know it hurts. You

are probably fully dilated but let me check you first" Alex comforts me. She examines my lady

parts and I let out a big scream. "You can push with the next contraction" she instructs me. My

son's life begins wherever my life leaves off.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: Lois and Clark's House-The Nursery

Kara's p.o.v

"You are just so cute" I compliment my baby cousin Jonathan. I am rocking him to sleep.

Jonathan cooes in which makes me laugh. I wonder if Alex and my son have a close bond. Alex has

taken care of him in my absence. I had died giving birth to him. Anyhow, my singing draws Lois and

Clark to the nursery. Carefully, I place Jonathan into Lois' arms. "Thanks, Kara" Lois smiles. "If you

are desperate for a baby then you should visit your son" Clark suggests.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

"I am not Kara" I lie hoping Alex would get off my case. "You are Kara. Please come out of hiding"

Alex demands. "Her name is Melissa. She is not your sister Alex" Icarus argues. "You never knew

your mother. She died in childbirth. I knew my sister. I remember what she looked like. Melissa

is Kara" Alex stresses. "I am indeed Kara. I apologize for lying about my true identity" I confess.


	21. Even Now You're Not At Fault Here

Kara's p.o.v

Shocked, Icarus sits down on the couch. He puts his face in his hands. "Dad abandoned me soon

after you died. He couldn't find a reason to stay. Aunt Alex has been taking care of me in

your and his absence. I can't believe you have been alive all along" Icarus vents.


	22. Almost Always and Forever

Kara's p.o.v

"It wasn't your fault that I died. I sacrificed my life for you. It wasn't your fault that your dad went

elsewhere" I stress squeezing Icarus' hand. "I want to believe you but I can't right now" Icarus

admits pulling at my heart strings. "I should've given you to a differnt family. I decided to keep you.

You are like a son to me" Alex reminds him.


	23. Kryptonite Can & Will Kill Me Eventually

Place: The DEO Headquarters

Kara's p.o.v

Before I can confess, Alex reveals my true identity to Hank. Hank becomes emotional immediately.

He hugs and kisses me as if I am his long lost daughter. "It is so weird that I have been gone for a

day, but it has been an eternity for you" I mention. "You died in childbirth. We had a memorial

service for you" Hank recalls. "The baby wasn't my kryptonite. Kryptonite can and will kill me

eventually but now" I assure him.


	24. Please Explain It More To Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Hank discovers Kara is pregnant

Hank's p.o.v

Kara felt lightheaded and fainted before Alex and me. While Alex examined Kara, I went through

a long list of possible illnesses in my mind. Kara's boyfriend, Marcellus was awfully quiet. I

wondered if he was hiding something from me.


	25. His and Her Bright Shining Golden Star

Kara's p.o.v

I wanted to explain everything to Hank, but Icarus distracted me. I followed my son up to the

rooftop. My presence startled and frightened him. "We can observe the stars together" he

invited me. "You are such a sweetheart. I accept your invitation" I thanked him. "If you look

straight ahead, you will see a bright shining golden star. This star came into existence

around the same time as my birth" Icarus pointed out. "During my long and difficult

labor with you, Alex stepped outside briefly. She mentioned something about seeing

a bright shining golden star" I recalled.


	26. A Superhero Called Supernova

Kara's p.o.v

Suddenly, Icarus felt lightheaded and then fainted in my arms. I tried my best to resuscitate him.

He still didn't wake up despite my hard work. Alex and Hank heard my loud intense sobs and

screams. They rushed to help Icarus. They performed numerous various tests on him.

Later on, I discovered the star was his power source.


	27. My Arms Are Open

My arms are open -The Script, Arms Open

Icarus' p.o.v

"Please wake up, Icarus" a woman weeps and prays at my bedside. I open my eyes and my

mother's sorrow turns into joy. "I love you so much" my mother admits hugging me. "I didn't

die. I lost a connection to my power source" I remind her.


	28. An Unconquerable and Unsustainable Love

Alex's p.o.v

An unconquerable and unsustainable love

Ultraviolet light

This daily silent struggle and fight of mine to stay in your life

Unquenchable undying thirst and hunger

My constant need and desire to look after you

Ninety different shades of blue and pink

An unconquerable and unsustainable love

My bittersweet wake up call

Echoes of what could've should've would've been


	29. You Will Always Be My Aunt & Second Mom

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Right after Icarus' birth

Alex's p.o.v

I prepared for the birth well beforehand, but I felt nauseous afterwards. I bet Kara, Hank, and Marcel

heard me vomiting in the bathroom. Who knew being my sister's midwife would take a huge toll on

me? Kara was dead so there was no reason for Marcel to stick around. Between Kara's ascension

and Hank's chaotic behavior, I felt overwhelmed. I decided to take care of Icarus all by myself.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Icarus follows me out onto the balcony. "Now that you have your mom, you don't need me anymore" I assume. "You will always be my aunt and second mom" he assures me.


	30. Even Now my love for you is limitless

Icarus' p.o.v

You work behind the scenes

Even now my love for you is limitless

A constant stable rock of mine

Heaven's gift to me


	31. He chose his own path and destiny

Kara's p.o.v

He drowned in white noise,

the clutter and chatter of

the outside world.

He cherished me like a rose,

but he chose his own path

and destiny.


	32. A Time To Surrender and Loosen The Reins

Time Period: A Flashback Post Icarus' birth

Place: A nursery inside the DEO

Alex's p.o.v

I have been singing and rocking my newborn nephew to sleep. Quietly, Hank enters the nursery so he doesn't wake up Icarus. "I apologize for acting crazy earlier" he whispers. "I forgive you. I understand that you were hurting and needed an outlet to express your grief over Kara's passing" I sympathize. "You have two choices here. You can keep and raise Icarus or give him away" Hank reminds me. "Kara would've wanted me to keep Icarus and raise him. I have always wanted to be a mother. This is my chance to be a mother" I confide in Hank.


	33. Now That She's Back in His Life For Good

Alex's p.o.v

Now that she's back in his life for good,

I can step aside. My love is no longer

considered to be essential food for

his soul. This statement is true or

false. Now that she's back in his

life for good, I can focus on myself.


	34. Keep Me In Your Heart For A While

Keep me in your heart for a while -Warren Zevon, Keep Me In Your Heart

Place: A Club

Alex's p.o.v

Her ghost so called "mini me" catches up with me at a bar. His wings almost hit my face. "You need to put a protective covering on your wings. They almost hit my face" I highly recommend. "I can't make them stay down" Icarus complains. "Unbelievable" I sigh rolling my eyes. "Aunt Alex, you don't need alcohol. You already have my love" Icarus remarks.


	35. Unlock The Door To The Future

Icarus' p.o.v

Moving forward instead of backwards, unlock the door to the future, clarity. Our human nature, our personal freewill, common sense. Our age of truth and enlightenment, a land of milk and honey. An abundant unlimited supply of money and resources, these heaven-sent blessings, enormous priceless gifts from the heart. A beautiful masterpiece, my metamorphosis.


	36. Come Back To Me

Come back to me -Janet Jackson, Come back to me

Place: A Club

Kara's p.o.v

I enter the club and discover Alex and Icarus chatting at the bar. I interrupt their sweet bonding moment. "Alcohol is not good for your system" I remind my son. "I didn't buy or drink any alcohol" Icarus assures me. "I have fallen off the wagon again. Icarus saved me" Alex admits.


	37. When He Came Back To Town & Into My Life

Place: The Apartment-The back deck

Kara's p.o.v

I can't sleep, therefore I observe the stars and moon outside. My former lover, Mon-el blocks my

view of the heavens especially my home planet. "You are not my lover anymore. Saturn Girl is your

wife" I remind him.


	38. Making Up For Loss Time or Lack thereof

Kara's p.o.v

Making up for loss time or lack thereof

Everything that I love and miss about you

A rare special type of friendship

My fellow black sheep and shadow

Begging for both oxygen and freedom

Even now while we still have a chance

I must let our past bite the dust


	39. Star Girl

Kara's p.o.v continued

Mon-el and I were busy with catching up when a flying golden scepter interrupted us. I was its

main target. Mon-el protected me against the raybeams. Icarus and his female friend Courtney

stormed into my apartment. Courtney grabbed ahold of the staff in which I assume belonged to her.


	40. A Delayed or Missed Chance of A Lifetime

Courtney's p.o.v

"Ms. Kara, I am so sorry. This cosmic staff belongs to me" I excused myself. "Court.. Star Girl..what

brings you to my apartment? she kindly asked me. "Ms. Kara, I am here to recruit you" I informed

her. Her pretty blue eyes grew big with both excitement and concern. "Please tell me" she urged

me. "I am here to recruit you to the Justice Team. My stepdad Pat and I need your help in defeating

the Injustice Team. Will you join us?" I presented before her.


	41. Drifting Time

Kara's p.o.v

ON another road trip, you just let the day pass by.

You don't know how long you can stay stuck in this fray.

You may say whatever is on your heart.

I will listen and never leave you alone or broken.

Sadly, I can feel you starting to slip away for good now.

Your life is nothing, but a pipe dream.

I can't save you, therefore the womb becomes your grave.

If I could, I would pull you out of heaven.

The dawn brings forth even more false hope.

I choose to stick around instead of making that great escape.


	42. Drifting Through Seasons

Courtney's p.o.v

Drifting through seasons, every rough patch and cool warm breeze. Call me if you want to. I dance in the background of your mind. Drifting through seasons, everything must change. Always unexpected and unpredictable, you are like a rainbow in the sky. This is the moment where I must keep holding on or just tell you goodbye. Hope ties a tight knot around our hearts. Even as we turn into ghosts, remember me and I will forget you not too. Now and again, summer overshadows winter. Autumn sits in silence, longing to be heard and loved by us.


	43. You Shouldn't Put Your Life on Hold

Icarus' p.o.v

"Pat and I would greatly appreciate your help. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Courtney pleads with mom again. "I thank you for your offer, but I am not interested. My final decision is no" Mom kindly rejects Courtney. "I understand" Courtney agrees. "You shouldn't put your life on hold for me. I give you permission to save the world" I persuade mom. "My answer is still no. Please accept my final decision, honey" Mom responds.


	44. Even Now I am Closing and Locking Doors

Kara's p.o.v

You have said I shouldn't put my life on hold for you

Even now you are my crutch or true north star

Stay for a while and help me repair my broken wings if you must

Even now I am closing and locking doors of opportunities


	45. Someday You'll Embrace Your True Calling

Kara's p.o.v continued

Such ultraviolet light, your pure heart of gold.

I desire to preserve, protect, and hold onto whatever remains

of your childish innocence. Someday you'll embrace

your true calling. You'll soar high with or without me.

You'll open doors that I closed once long ago.


	46. She is Absolutely Not Ready For You & Me

Monel's p.o.v

Indifferent, she bids me farewell. We are better off living separately. I aboard my spaceship carrying a dark secret. She doesn't know about our daughter Luna. "Daddy, where is mommy?" Luna asks as we travel back to our home planet. "Your mom has different plans for her life. She is absolutely not ready for you and me" I confess to my little princess.


	47. Even Now I Regret What I Never Told Her

Monel's p.o.v

I long to forget her pretty face and name.

I long to forget about the game that she

played with my heart and mind. I long

to completely breakaway from her

and our happy memories. I desire

to start over again. Even now I

regret what I never told her.


	48. A Little Girl That Should've Been Mine

Kara's p.o.v

I caught a brief glimpse of a cute little girl aboard Monel's spaceship. She resembled Monel and myself.Monel closed the door and flew off into the sunset before I could question him. If that little girl was my daughter then he wouldn't keep her a secret.


	49. Drowning Myself In Her Big Ocean Eyes

Monel's p.o.v

Drowning myself in her big ocean eyes,

I am at her mercy. Although I have lost my voice,

I do have a choice. I can stay put or give her space.


	50. Dearly and Deeply Loved By You

Luna's p.o.v

Your smile is an ultraviolet light.

Dearly and deeply loved by you,

I can soar high and touch the

heavenly blue sky. I might,

I may never come down from

cloud nine. I can't fight away this

feeling that everything will be fine.


	51. You Are Never Coming Back To Me

Kara's p.o.v

You disappear and you can no longer hear me.

My bleeding heart sheds a tear because I fear

something bad has happened to you. I wear

your heart on my sleeve, why do you have to

leave? Why do you have to grieve me so much?

Your disappearing act is getting old really fast.

I don't know how long I can remain stuck in

the past and wait for your return. I don't know

how long I can last this way, patient? Gone now

and forevermore, you are never coming back to

me. I don't yearn for you anymore so I just ignore

and avoid you. I let you burn then move forward

with my life.


	52. Even Now There Is A Weird Sense of Loss

Kara's p.o.v

After a long work day, my family and I have a chance to relax back at the apartment. A tired Icarus heads straight for his bed. Alex and I drink wine as we travel down memory lane. Something inside makes me to pull out various old family photo albums. A picture of Monel, myself, and our daughter Luna conjures up memories that I buried long ago. Even now there is a weird sense of loss.


	53. Still We're Better Off Living Separately

Kara's p.o.v

Even now there is a weird sense of loss

Suffocating me from within

Still we're better off living separately

Even if we have unfinished business


	54. If Only She Would Go The Extra Mile

Icarus' p.o.v

I can't ignore how isolated that she has become.

If only she would go the extra mile

then she would smile more. She

would stop getting in her own way.


	55. At Least He Didn't Abuse or Violate Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Icarus' conception

Kara's p.o.v

He was a rainbow, for better or worse. Three people lived inside his mind. He was a self-proclaimed Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, and Christian. Coldhearted, he painted my face black and blue. I should've never granted this monster access to my house and life.


	56. Mentally Damaged But Beautifully Broken

Kara's p.o.v

After being burnt at the stake,

I feel shaken to my core.

I am mentally damaged but beautifully broken.


	57. Bringing It Back Down To My or Her Level

Place: The Deo- The War Room

Icarus' p.o.v

Lately, mom has been distant especially right now. "I have to go and save the world again. You must stay here at the Deo with Alex" mom instructs me. "You promised we could spend time together" I remind her.


	58. I Was Raped, But it is what it is

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Kara discovers she is pregnant with Icarus

Kara's p.o.v

Severe morning sickness stopped me from going to work or The DEO today. Kat, Alex, and Hank understood that I was feeling unwell. I kept it a secret that my former lover and current coworker, Marcellus raped me. Like a snake, he had crawled his way back into my life.


	59. An Unjustified Ignorance and Avoidance

Alex's p.o.v

My team and I became worried when we lost contact with Kara. She never returned back to the DEO. We assumed something terribly went wrong during her mission. I was totally caught off guard when she told me via text that she was at home. Although my team and I were disappointed, we were glad she was ok. Hank allowed Icarus and me to check on Kara. Kara ignored and avoided her son for the very first time.


	60. My Super Big Real True Honest Moment

Kara's p.o.v

"Please go to your bedroom" I order my son. Obediently, he honors my request. "Kara, you ended your mission abruptly. The team and I lost contact with you. We were worried that something bad happened to you. You have been acting out of character" Alex mentions. "I am sorry for leaving you and the team hanging. Today has been rough for me. Today marks the anniversary of my rape. The truth is I conceived Icarus out of rape. Marcellus raped and impregnated me. He threatened to destroy my home planet if I told the truth" I confess.


	61. Even Now The Truth May Hurt or Break Him

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: December 20

Place: A birthing room inside the Deo

Special Event: Icarus' birth

Kara's p.o.v

Bloody and yet beautiful, Icarus came out of my body. Alex, who served as my midwife, cut the umbilical cord. I was given an opportunity to hold and breastfeed my son for the first time. We formed an instant bond. Alex and I noticed that there were bumps on his back. "Icarus was born with wings" Marcellus revealed.


	62. A Wonderful Super Life

Time Period: The Present Reality- Nighttime

Place: Kara's apartment-The Rooftop

Icarus' p.o.v

Depressed, I stare out onto the endless sea of stars. My power source keeps on fading in and out of view. I am contemplating jumping off the roof. "Hello, Icarus. I knew I would find you here on the rooftop" my mom greets me. "You have been ignoring and avoiding me all day. You have never done this before" I mention to her. She takes my hand in her hand. "I apologize for ignoring and avoiding you. A bad thing happened to me in the past, but it is not your fault " she begins.


End file.
